


Cherry blossom Pollen

by I_Am_Bread



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi is a badass, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shipping, Wingfic, so much shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Bread/pseuds/I_Am_Bread
Summary: Oikawa asks if all the teams in the prefecture could come together for a mass training camp for a few days. Jumping at the chance to improve and to beat the great king, the Karasuno volleyball club agree to do it, only to find that only them, Nekoma, and Fukurodani showed up.While there, Hinata finds a pretty cherry blossom tree that seems to radiate beauty.That night, golden pollen finds it's way under doorways, past closed windows and settles over the teams.One by one, each of their players drop out of practice for a little bit because of pains in various places.Well, at least they can't say the trip wasn't productive.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Everyone, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Cherry blossom Pollen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Bread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Bread/gifts).



Words words words

I don't want this to get deleted while I write it so here it will go.

Update: Look, I will write this, but don't count on it being anytime soon while I prioritize my MHA fic.


End file.
